Love Alone
by DevilsPrincess
Summary: A Remus and Ginny story. Ginny has left Remus for reasons unknown and no matter how much he trys, Remus just can't get her out of his mind. Lots of cutness and stuff. One-Shot


**Love Alone   
  
August 2, 2004**

**----------**

**   
  
**  
Remus Lupin rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He knew they had been fighting a lot lately, but he had no idea it would drive her to leave.   
  
He didn't even know why all the fighting started. Everything seemed perfect. The war was over, they had been dating for a year now and Remus was finally having his chance at love. Though, in the beginning, there was a little controversy at them being together, but they worked through all that. She stuck by him the whole time. Every full moon she was there for him. So strong, his little red head was, even when everything seemed to be against the two of them.  
  
But now, she was gone. All that was left was a few of her possessions, the faint scent of strawberries that clung to everything she had touched, and the note...  
  
The note.  
  
All it said was "I'm sorry but I have to go."   
  
Not another word.  
  
Maybe it all started going for the worst a month before she left. Remus seemed to recall that was when it all started. She was sick then. He could even remember a few time when she would be up early in the morning emptying her stomachs contents. Then she seemed to get distant. Calling him on all his little flaws. She seemed to be searching for something wrong with their relationship.  
  
Was there someone else? Maybe she found a younger man. Someone who wasn't...wasn't a werewolf.  
  
Remus sighed as he stared up at the celling. It was sunday after noon. Approximately two months, three days, and thirteen hours since she left. He hugged a pillow close to his side. Strawberries. The whole house smelled like her. One of the few things that she left behind. How was he suppose to get over her when his own nose was a reminder of her?  
  
How was he suppose to get over something he didn't want to get over?  
  
Clenching his fist tightly and gritting his teeth, Remus cursed his own stupidity. He knew some people had thought this was how their relationship would turn out. He was so naïve to have thought love alone could have pulled them out of any hard spot.  
  
Standing up and tossing the pillow to the ground, Remus walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed his coat, walked out onto the porch, and to the back lawn. There he stoped, taking a few calming breaths. He then looked around. The breeze was nice and the sun was shining. Birds chirped and flowers bloomed. The spring air was refreshing and smelled wonderfully like...strawberries...  
  
"Remus.."   
  
Slowly he turned around. There parked by the side of the house was her beat up red truck, and there she stood beside it. She walked towards him slowly. His eyes scanned her as she got closer. Drinking her in.  
  
"I owe you an explanation." she said. Remus nodded in reply.  
  
"Well I was scared." her eyes welled up in tears as she spoke.   
  
"W-what." Remus started. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What do you mean?"   
  
At this Ginny Weasley just looked up at him, took his hands in hers and placed them on her stomach. Remus eyes widened as his hands rested on the slight swell in her lower abdomen.  
  
"Is it mine?" he asked quietly. Ginny smiled a little as she nodded, yes.  
  
"I should have told you soo-" the red head was cut off in mid sentence as Remus pulled her into a hug and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her for how much he loved her, for all the nights he missed her, for how very wrong all those people who thought they would never make it were, and he kissed her as lovingly as he could, for she was giving birth to their child.  
  
As they broke apart Ginny laughed happily.  
  
"Oh i've missed you so much." she said, right before Remus, again, kissed her intensely.

----------  
  
**A/N:** Very cliche isn't it? lol. Well everyone thanks for reading!  
  
**-DP-  
**  
ps. Happy (late) Birthday LunasStar!!!   
  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not making money from this, and I don't own Ginny or Remus or anything from Harry Potter.


End file.
